Double Transformation! Fire Tanooki Dragon Puncher
by burningdragon26
Summary: When the Fire Flower and the Super Leaf came in to my aid, I have transformed to my new form. Read on for this amazing adventure. With Bowser and Mario.


**Double Transformation! Fire Tanooki Dragon Puncher**

It's a fantastic day at the Mushroom Kingdom where I was reading my favorite book at Mario Park when suddenly, a Doomship has arrived to the scene. I closed the book and said, "Great! Looks like Bowser is up to his old tricks again and he's got a doom ship! Well, time for Dragon Puncher to take action and defeat him! Transform!"

Then with a push of a button, I have received my fighting armor. I smiled to myself and said, "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Bowser looked at the screen and said, "So, Dragon wants to defeat me this time! Well, it's not going to happen! Hammer Brothers, stop that warrior!"

"OK!" the brothers agreed as they flew down to the park to stop me.

Just then, I said, "Well this is a great place to train for my battle against Bowser and looks like I got company! Hammer Brothers!"

The two Hammer Brothers begin to throw hammers at me, but I smiled to myself and said, "Looks like this is a great time to try out my new Tanooki powers! Super Leaf Transformation!"

Just then , the Super Leaf came to me and then, I have transformed to Tanooki Dragon Puncher! I said, "Time for a Tail Attack!"

Then I swung my tail to send the hammers back at the brothers for a double knockout. I smiled to myself and said, "Alright, a double knockout! Now that's more like it. Well, let's keep going! Tanooki Tail, take flight!"

Then I used the tail to fly up to the Doomship to get ready for my battle when suddenly, Lakitus came in from behind. I looked at them and said, "Lakitus! Just what I need for my next attack! Fire Breath Whirlwind!"

Then I breathed out some fire on myself and spun myself in a whirlwind. I went through them and then, the Lakitus got burned.

Bowser looked at the screen and said, "Ok Dragon Puncher, time for a final battle against me right here at the Castle Arena!"

When I got to the castle, I said, "Great job, Super Leaf! Time for me to turn back! Return to Dragon Puncher!"

Then my armor turned back to green and I ran as fast as I could until, I saw some Bob-ombs. I looked at them and said, "Perfect! Alright Fire Flower, time for Fire Dragon Puncher! Fire Flower Transformation!"

Then the Fire Flower came in and then, it transformed me to Fire Dragon Puncher. I threw a fireball and then, the Bob-omb exploded in an instant! I smiled to myself and said, "Time for some Bob-omb Bowling!"

Then I held a big fireball, took aim at the ten Bob-ombs, and said, "Fireball Bowling Strike!"

With the words shouted, I rolled the fireball at the Bob-ombs and then, it created a big explosion as I covered my ears. When the explosion was finished, I said, "Strike! Now that is what I call an explosive bowling game and look! There's the gate to the arena! Well, let's go! Back to normal!"

When I got to the arena, Bowser said, "Welcome, Dragon Puncher! I'm so glad you made it! You'll have to face me alone and no one can help you."

"That's right, Bowser! Looks like you ruined my favorite time to relax and with that, I'll never forgive you! I'm Dragon Puncher, warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom and in the name of the dragon, I'll defeat you!" I replied with a battle cry.

"Looks like you're mine! Battle Armor!" Bowser shouted as his armor appeared, which transforms him to his new form, Armor Bowser.

"Let's see if you defeat me right now, Dragon! Attack!" Bowser said as he rushed through me.

"With pleasure!" I replied as I ran to him.

Much later, the battle is about to end. Bowser took a big breath and said, "When the fire breath meter reaches full power, you'll be burned and defeated! Say your prayers, Dragon Puncher!"

I looked at the meter and thought, "_What am I going to do? If I don't find something that will help me, I'll be a burning leaf!_"

Just then, it hit me. I looked at the Fire Flower and the Super Leaf and said with a thought, "_That's it! The power-ups! If the Fire Flower transformed me to Fire Dragon Puncher and the Super Leaf to Tanooki Dragon Puncher, then I'll use both power-ups that will transform me to my new form. Well, let's do it!"_

And then the fire breath hit me! Bowser looked at it and said, "That's that! No more Dragon Puncher!"

Just then, I heard a smile and said, "Looks like this final attack just got cancelled!"

"What! You're still here?" Bowser asked me.

"That's right and I have one more surprise for you!" I replied as I took out the two power-ups, "You'll be defeated by my new form! The form that will give me the victory!"

Then I held the Fire Flower and the Super Leaf very tight and said, "Oh, powers of the Fire Flower and Super Leaf! Grant me this new power and help me win this fight! With the burning spirit, and a friendly flight. I summon you now with all of my might! Fire Flower and Super Leaf… _**DOUBLE TRANSFORMATION!**_"

With the words shouted, the power-ups absorbed its energy to me and then, something amazing happened. My fighting armor turned brown as a tail appeared on the back of my armor, then my helmet turned orange and brown as a dragon symbol appeared. After that, my armor glowed red as the red fighting gloves appeared on my hands and to finish, my helmet gained two ears.

When I finished my transformation, I said my battle cry, "Burning with passion, flying with honor! The warrior of the Mushroom Kingdom… _**FIRE TANOOKI DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

When I finished my battle cry, I smiled to myself and said, "I did it! I have achieved a double transformation! This is amazing! Well, let's battle!"

So I flew up in the sky and began my first battle as Fire Tanooki Dragon Puncher.

When the battle is about to end, I said, "Fire Tanooki Dragon Puncher… _**FINAL ATTACK!**_"

Bowser was shocked and said, "Uh-oh!"

Then I flew up in the air, held the sword steady, and said the final attack, "Burning Fire Dragon… _**SLASH!**_"

With the word shouted, I rushed to Bowser at full speed and slashed him with the sword. I flew back down to the ground and said the word…

"_**FINISH!**_"

And then, Bowser fell down, finishing the attack. I looked at myself and said, "_**YES!**_ I did it! The powers of the Fire Flower and the Super Leaf gave me the win! Well, time for me to tell Mario the good news."

When I got back to the park, Mario said, "Wow! Are you Dragon Puncher?"

"That's right, Mario! Fire Tanooki Dragon Puncher!" I replied.

Mario was amazed at my new form and said, "Wow! You have achieved a new transformation! How did you do it?"

"With these! The Fire Flower and the Super Leaf! I have learned my first double transformation!" I said with a smile.

"I'm so glad to have my best warrior! I'm very proud of you, Dragon!" Mario agreed as he gave me a big hug for a job well done.

"Thanks. Say, do you want to try it out?" I asked him.

"I'll do it, after a nice lunch! You deserved a victory for that!" Mario agreed as we get some lunch.


End file.
